


Familiar Faces

by Blue_Obsidian



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Apologies, I am determined to make this extra good!, I have been dragged back into SATBK madness, I'll add in more characters as we go, Other, Since I am gifting it to the Sovereign of SATBK themselves, Some Fluff, Some angst, Working extra hard on this one!, but - Freeform, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Obsidian/pseuds/Blue_Obsidian
Summary: Silver has been alone almost all his life, except for Blaze. His parents had died long before he could remember them, and because of that, he has always felt a gaping hole in his heart. But when he is given a family - something he had dreamed of before giving up on - He feels lost, and everyone looks at him like he's in the way of something, someone. He feels like he doesn't belong, and like he isn't welcomed. Something he had always hated for so long.Galahad has been living a happy life. He had an amazing father, people who cared about him, and a palace to grow up in. Despite the death of his mother, and the sorrow it brought his father, he was content. A knight of the round table, son of the Ultimate Knight. But when he is ripped from everything he's ever known, he latches onto the one person who he feels that he can trust.
Relationships: Galahad & Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight), Shadow & Galahad (Sonic and the Black Knight), Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Silver & Lancelot (Sonic and the Black Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smash_50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smash_50/gifts).



> Motivation has struck me, so here we are. Hopefully this won't end up stuck in my drafts like something else i'm working on....
> 
> ANYWAY, I'll leave all the SATBK counterparts for the characters here if I ever decide to add them in, so there isn't confusion. (Because BOY did it take me a while to figure out which characters where which with only context clues alone. Excluding the in-game Characters of course.)
> 
> Arthur - Sonic
> 
> Lancelot - Shadow
> 
> Galahad - Silver
> 
> Percival - Blaze
> 
> Gawain - Knuckles
> 
> Lamorak - Jet
> 
> Smithy - Tails
> 
> Dindrane - Wave
> 
> Kay - Storm
> 
> Tristan: Sally
> 
> Bors: Vector
> 
> Gareth: Tikal
> 
> Guinevere: Rouge
> 
> Bedivere: Espio
> 
> Enid: Gadget
> 
> Gaheris: Mighty
> 
> Elyan: Charmy
> 
> Merlina: Merlina (SatBK exclusive character)
> 
> Geraint: Infinite
> 
> Lancelot’s mother (Nimue): Amy

Silver’s head hurt. A lot.

He didn’t know what had happened. One moment, he was flying through the new and improved city from his future, and the next, black dots had clouded his vision and he felt a strange force pull him somewhere.

Now he was laying down in what felt to be a bed, vision blurry, with two adult voices speaking in the background. Suspiciously, they sounded like Rouge and Sonic, respectively.

Silver couldn’t hear what they were saying; his ears were ringing, and he felt like he had been thrown into a building multiple times. His legs wouldn’t move when he told them to, and his head was foggy, and couldn’t properly give commands to any of his body parts.

If he didn’t feel his own heart beating violently in his chest, Silver would’ve thought he was in heaven. That and combined with the fact that he had a MAJOR headache. He was pretty sure if you were dead; you didn’t FEEL pain. Then again he wasn’t exactly an expert when it came to death.

He didn’t know when or how, but he must’ve made some sort of noise that alerted the two others in the room, because they were now right beside the bed and seemed to be trying to talk to him. He couldn’t even hear what they were saying. And even if he could, he couldn’t speak. He tried to speak to at least try and wake himself up more, but nothing came out.

He felt his eyelids droop shut as the two voices started speaking more frantically and loudly, but Silver still couldn’t understand them, and lost all senses of feeling as he felt himself drift into a dreamless sleep.

o0o0o

Silver woke up again - this time with much more clarity - and instead of the two voices from before, he saw what looked like a man in armor. Upon closer inspection (as his vision was no longer blurry), it was a hedgehog in armor. The hedgehog looked very similar to Shadow, based on his quills that held the iconic red stripes and ebony black fur color.

“Sha..” Silver tried to call out who he assumed was Shadow, despite the strange armor, but his words died in his throat before he could fully get them out and instead violently coughed.

This alerted Shadow, as he quickly turned his head around and ran to the bedside. Although he could hear much better now, Shadow still sounded so faraway. “Galahad? Are you okay?” 

_Galahad?_ Silver was puzzled. Who was Galahad? Did Shadow think he was some person named.. ‘Galahad’? There was no one else in the room Shadow could be speaking to, and Shadow was very clearly looking at Silver. Did Shadow hit his head?

Silver blinked. Shadow had armor on, that he knew, but why? He wore cuffs that held huge resemblance to his inhibitor rings. And he had a visor resting on top of his head, and even a SWORD attached to his hip. But why?

“Galahad, answer me!” Shadow begged, grabbing Silver by the shoulders and shaking him vigorously.

“Who’s… Galahad?” Apparently, this was the WRONG thing to say, because Shadow’s face quickly went from worried to horrified. Silver didn’t understand what was going on, who was Galahad? Why did Shadow look so strange?

“Galahad.” Shadow said with a firm tone, but concern was undertoned in it. “Do you know who I am?”

Yes, he did. He was Shadow. Why was he acting so strange? Come to think of it, the room Silver was in looked strange as well. Instead of steel or metal, the walls were made from stone, and there was a _wooden_ door behind Shadow, and zero technology in the room. The entire place just screamed medieval times, and Silver had wondered if he had gone back in time, WAY before Sonic’s time.

_But that’s not possible._ Silver thought. _Because Shadow is here._

Silver suddenly remembered the question he was asked, and phased back into reality to Shadow awaiting a response. It was so bewildering to see the normally stone-faced hedgehog now worried and concerned. 

“Y-yeah.” Silver finally responded. “Your Shadow.” Apparently, this was ALSO the wrong thing to say. Since Shadow’s face mixed from confusion, to concern, to horrified. 

“Do you remember the knights of the round table? Percival?!” Shadow asked, more frantic now.

Silver didn’t even bother to mask the confusion on his face. “Knights? Percival? What are you talking about? Who’s Percival?” Shadow now looked like someone just said something absolutely awful, because his face was now overcome with pure terror. 

“Are you SURE you don’t remember me? Your father?!”

Silver felt like Shadow was speaking an entirely different language. Father? Shadow wasn’t his father. The thought itself was strange, and Silver was lying if he said it wasn’t a little off-putting.

“Father…?” Silver asked. “Your.. not my father. My parents are dead, didn’t you know that?” 

Shadow now looked absolutely broken. Tears started falling, and Silver felt horrible. What had he said to make Shadow so upset? Why was Shadow acting and dressed so weirdly? 

_Where am I?_

Shadow then looked up, behind him, and yelled.

**_“ARTHUR!”_**

* * *

Galahad was walking through a mineshaft. He had one bleeding cut on his arm and right leg, and his armor was filthy with dirt, dust, and the bottom of his boots were covered in feces. He was using his sword to help himself walk. He had no idea how he had gotten there. He was just done sparring with his father in the palace gardens and went to see what Percival was doing, so they could perhaps go on a patrol around the borders of the palace, together.

He had heard that she was already patrolling the borders, though, so he decided he would just join her!

He had just rounded a corner, right outside the palace when it happened.

He felt a strong force weaken him, and he fell to his knees, dropping his sword and clutching his head. He heard loud ringing in his ears, and then what sounded like demented voices, talking and yelling. He grabbed his sword in hopes he could just fight off whatever was there, but after taking hold of the handle, black dots clouded his vision. And eventually, he was out cold.

Now he was walking through an abandoned mineshaft, looking for a way out. His pathway was lit solely by the multi-colored crystals. Eventually he found himself walking on a minecart railway, continuing over a large underground lake. Risking the fall into it since the bridge was very old and very rickety.

After what seemed like hours of walking, Galahad’s ears perked up as he heard footsteps. 

He drew his sword. He didn’t know where he was, and there was no way to tell whether or not this was a friend or foe. 

But Galahad felt relief wash over him when he saw his father, Lancelot.

Admittedly, he was confused about his fathers attire. He wasn’t wearing his armor, which was always a must for him whenever he wasn’t in his quarters. His shoes weren’t metal, and he wore gloves and fabric instead of metal cuffs. And, most alarmingly, he didn’t have Arondight with him.

But Galahad decided he would ask his father about his questionable choice of attire later. For now, he was just relieved to see him.

“Father!” Galahad cried out, bursting with happiness. If his father was here, everything would be okay. His father must have gone looking for him! And now, he found him.

But Galahad felt some of that happiness die down as he saw his fathers expression. It was cold, blank, and filled with no love at all. His fathers face twisted into confusion for some reason after Galahad called out to him, but it was soon replaced with that unloving gaze. Why? Did something happen while Galahad was gone? Why else would his father be unhappy, when he had found his son?

“Silver?” His father said, slight confusion seeping into his tone. “What are you doing here? Is the future in trouble again?” He then eyed Galahad up and down “And what on Mobius are you wearing?”

Galahad looked around, confused. There had to be someone else here. Someone named ‘Silver.’ There was no way his father was speaking to him. How could he be? He was wearing his armour, like all of the other knights did. Sure, it was a little filthy, but he could just clean it up! And what would Galahad know of the future? As far as he was concerned, the future was looking bright. 

“What are you talking about, Father?” Galahad asked. “And where is your armor? And Arondight?”

His fathers face burst out into utter confusion. “‘Father’? ‘Arondight’? Armor? Are you going insane, or did you just hit your head?”

Galahad was becoming more concerned. “You know, Arondight? Your sacred sword? The one you always use?” Galahad tried, but there was no recognition in his fathers face. He decided to try a different tactic. “You know me, though right? Galahad? Your son?”

His father was silent. He seemed to be thinking. And for a moment, Galahad dared hope. “.... You’re not Silver, are you? Who are you?”

“..You don’t recognize me?” Galahad felt his heart break into a million pieces. His own father didn’t recognize him. He was lost, and alone.

His father raised an eyebrow. “Should I?”

“Yes!” He cried out. “I’m your son! Galahad!”

Father was silent. “Follow me.” He spoke up finally. He turned around and started walking away, and Galahad felt no choice but to follow. Hopefully he could get some answers, and make his father remember.

* * *

Lancelot was hysterical.

His son didn’t remember him. He thought he was someone else. A… ‘Shadow.’ He thought he had no parents, he thought he was an orphan. 

He should’ve noticed something was extremely wrong immediately. First off, Galahad’s strange attire. He didn’t have his armor or sacred sword with him. Instead he had gold cuffs and boots that seemed way ahead of their time. He also was passed out right outside the borders of the palace. 

But the biggest red flag was how Galahad had looked at him.

When Galahad saw his father, there was no love. There wasn’t any adoration or excitement when Galahad saw him. Only distance. 

And one more emotion that was in his eyes will forever haunt Lancelot.

_Fear._

His sweet, pure Galahad had fear in his eyes when he saw Lancelot. It might have been barely there, but it was still there. And that fact broke Lancelot’s heart.

_I should’ve put more thought into the circumstances in which Galahad was found. I should’ve been more prepared._

Perhaps one of the knights of the underworld were responsible for this. Maybe there was some dark magic involved, and they could just go to Merlina for answers. Which they did.

‘They’, as in him and Arthur after Lancelot practically shouted his name so loud that everyone in the palace could hear it. He didn’t regret it right now, though. His mind was too preoccupied with Galahad, and what had happened to him. 

Arthur had attempted to comfort a terror-stricken Lancelot after he explained the situation to him, but it did no good. Lancelot was too worried about his precious son.

“Merlina!” Arthur shouted, bursting into Merlina’s quarters, literally. He had kicked the door open. Lancelot would have found it endearing if the circumstances weren’t so dire.

Merlina looked up from a book she was reading. “Your Majesty?” She asked. “Is everything okay?”

For once, Arthur didn’t try to correct her. “No.” He said, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. They both had run halfway across the palace without stopping. “Something’s wrong with Galahad.”

Merlina stiffened. Concern washing away her confused expression. She looked over to Lancelot, pity in her eyes. She stood up, grabbing her Staff. “Take me to him.” Her voice was serious, something that rarely happened.

Lancelot, Merlina, and Arthur all ran across the palace again, with Lancelot getting to Galahad first, swinging the door open and banging it against the stone walls. He felt guilty as he saw Galahad wince.

When Merlind saw him, she looked over his attire. “What is he wearing?” Confusion had flooded her expression once more, eyeing Galahad curiously. 

Lancelot shook his head. “That’s not important right now.” He insisted. “He doesn’t remember me, Percival, or the round table!” His voice was growing more fantic by the second, crimson eyes burning with worry. Arthur put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him, but it was no use.

Merlina flinched. “Do.. Do you think this could be the work of one of the knights of the underworld?” She said, looking down at her feet. She still hadn’t forgiven herself for unleashing the knights. And neither did some of the kingdom, if Lancelot was being honest.

“Perhaps.” Arthur stepped in. “Though, we aren’t sure. He only woke up again a couple of minutes ago, according to Lance. Me and Guin tried to talk to him before, but he fell unconscious again.” He sighed. “We also haven’t told anyone else yet. We don’t want to worry the knights of the round table in case this is resolved.”

Merlina nodded. “What would you like me to do?”

Arthur glanced at Galahad. The poor boy looked terrified, curled up in the corner of the bed, eyeing them all wearily.

“Look through his memories.” Arthur instructed. “You can see what exactly is wrong, if there are any blocks on his memories, and if you can sense any memory altering spells, anything like that.”

Galahad suddenly shook his head wildly. His ears were now flattened against his head, and he looked ready to strike if any of them came closer.

“Galahad.” Lancelot pleaded. “ _Please_. Let Merlina do this. She can help you.”

“My name.” Galahad said “Is Silver. Not ‘ _Galahad_ ’.”

Lancelot winced. Fortunately, Merlina used this as a distraction to approach Galahad. She put a hand atop his quills and closed her eyes and murmured something to quiet for either Arthur or Lancelot to hear. 

Lancelot’s son’s eyes were glowing a bright yellow, and they were silent for a few moments. The world seemed to stand still, before Merlina gasped and yanked her hand away from Galahad’s head and stumbled back.

“Merlina!” Arthur shouted, running over to her. “Are you okay? What did you see?”

Merlina held a hand to her head. “He kicked me out.” She said faintly. “He used his powers to block me out.”

Lancelot’s eyes widened. He didn’t know his son was capable of that. 

Merlina looked up, looking very disturbed. “All I saw was burning, a monster, and a sense of loneliness.”

* * *

Shadow was walking throughout the mineshaft, with Sil- _Galahad_. With Galahad following closely behind. Shadow didn’t know who Galahad was, other than a Silver-lookalike.

Shadow had been sent here on a mission from G.U.N to inspect strange energy readings. Energy in this place had suddenly spiked, and G.U.N wanted to make sure that there wasn’t any threat present. If there wasn’t, then they would send some researchers down to inspect the energy readings.

If there _was_ , then G.U.N would send their most powerful forces to deal with it.

Shadow wanted to have Rouge and Omega come with him, but Omega was already out on a different mission and the Commander said that Shadow wouldn’t need back-up, saying checking out energy readings was a one-man job.

_If there was a potential threat when I got here, then I don’t think it would be ‘just a one-man job’, but whatever._

Shadow didn’t classify Galahad as a threat. The kid was wounded, filthy, and clearly wasn’t from around here. But G.U.N likely wouldn’t think the same thing. They weren’t exactly fond of strange beings, if their track record had anything to say about it.

How did Shadow know that Galahad was from a different dimension? Simple. The kid looked like Silver, but was under the impression that Shadow was his father and a knight, based on the comments about his supposed ‘Sacred Sword’ and armor.

And look-alikes to other people don’t just exist, and there was no chance for anyone looking similar to Shadow was running around. So, there clearly had to be some form of inter-dimensional travel. It was likely unintentional on Galahad’s part, since the kid didn’t seem to know where he was or how he got there.

  
  


Shadow internally sighed. He didn’t want to deal with a kid right now. Especially one from another dimension, who thought he was his father. Shadow was anything but a parental role model, and was not suited for children at all.

But, nothing could be done about it for now. So Shadow was stuck in the cave, walking towards the exit with a kid behind him.

“Where are we going?” Galahad asked.

“The exit.” Shadow responded simply. It went quiet again.

“How come you don’t remember me?”

“Because you are not my child, and not from here.”

Galahad started to ask multiple questions on what that meant, and also claiming that Shadow was, indeed, his father. 

Shadow turned toward him, a cold expression on his face, which instantly shut Galahad up.

“Look.” He said, “I can answer your questions later. For now, I need you to be quiet, and not talk to me again until we get to our intended location.”

Galahad looked like he was about to cry from Shadow’s tone of voice and choice of words, which Shadow felt slightly bad about, before internally slapping himself.

_This is not your kid, and not your problem. Find a way to get him back home, and in the meantime, keep him in check._

“Yes, father.” Galahad said dejectedly.

Shadow sighed. _I am not your father_. He thought.

He needed to get back to G.U.N, and hopefully keep the kid out of sight. He wouldn’t tell them about Galahad, because Chaos knows what they’d do to him, (even if he didn’t like lying to them, as they had ways of finding things out, which he hoped they wouldn’t find out about Galahad,) but he wasn’t going to be friendly. 

  
_Chaos._ He thought. _What have I just gotten myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> There will be more to come!
> 
> In the meantime, have an Avalon industries joke:
> 
> Lamorak: You see, safety protocols in this place have been lacking, so i've taken it upon myself to fix that.
> 
> Lamorak: Last week I tried to do a fire-safety talk, as to avoid any issues with corporate, but no one payed any attention.
> 
> Lamorak: It's my own fault for using powerpoint. Powerpoint is boring.
> 
> Lamorak: People learn in lots of different ways, but experience is the best teacher.
> 
> Lamorak: Today, smoking is gonna save lives.  
> ...  
> Merlina: Why do I smell smoke?


End file.
